A Nightmare on Elm Street 2
by Hunter Hayes
Summary: My first time writing, I know it is probably not correctly formated, but I used this to help my other screenplay I am currently writing. If anyone likes it I will post the rest as I go.


A Nightmare on Elm Street

II

Story by Hunter Hayes

**FROM BLACK: A look at serene Elm Street. So quiet, peaceful. We go around, looking at all the suburban homes, envying them. **

**CUT TO:**

**NANCY'S HOUSE-MORNING**

**Close up on a particular house, 1428 Elm. We see our main character.**

**The peace is shattered by an ear blasting scream. Pan in on Nancy, sitting up in bed. She wails**

**NANCY**

"Ahhhhhhh!"

**She calms, and starts to look around. She begins to become frantic, when her mother enters the room. Relief floods her face.**

**GWYNN**

"Are you okay Nance?"

**NANCY**

"Yeah, just-a crazy dream."

**Gwynn sighs**.

**GWYNN**

"It's understandable."

**Nancy cuts her mother off. **

**NANCY**

"What do you mean?"

**Gwynn looks puzzled. **

**GWYNN**

"Oh, sorry honey. It's okay."

**Nancy again panicks, her eyes are darting back and forth. **

**NANCY**

"Wait, what are you talking about? Where'd you find me?"

**Gwynn again looks puzzled**.

**GWYNN**

"Honey, all that medication for your arm must have knocked you out."

**Nancy looks down, her arm in a sling. She's realizing her worst fear is closer to reality than she thought. Gwynn continues**

**GWYNN**

"You were in a hospital, with your friend, Quentin. He suffered some major wounds."

**Nancy lets out a whimper.**

**GWYNN**

"You really don't remember anything?"

**Nancy is beginning to get upset. **

**NANCY**

"No, mom. Why won't you tell me?"

**Gwynn's face is covered with grief, sorry for not believing her daughter**.

**GWYNN**

"Sorry, you're really not going to like this."

**NANCY**

"Like what?"

**Nancy's tone is dripping with bitterness.**

**GWYNN**

"They believe that you did that to Quentin… I'm supposed to take you to the station when you woke. Sorry, honey, I know it's a lot to take in, but you have to get dressed, we have to get going."

**Nancy doesn't move, totally shocked**.

**NANCY**

"What are you talking about? I was with Quentin in the ambulance."

**Gwynn is getting tired of the questions, and spits out her reply with little remorse for Nancy's feelings**.

**GWYNN**

"No you weren't. Please don't make me go on, you really won't like it."

**Nancy is furious.**

**NANCY**

"Enlighten me."

**Gwynn swallows hard. **

**GWYNN**

"In the preschool. You burned the place down, and then passed out. They found you in the parking lot, and Quentin in the preschool. You left him to die. Now come one, no more questions."

**CUT TO: **

**INT. NANCY'S CAR-AFTERNOON**

**The ride to the station was full of silence. Nobody dare to speak a word. Nancy was furious at her mom, she couldn't believe that her own mother didn't believe a word she said. **

**CUT TO:**

**INT. POLICE STATION-AFTERNOON**

**Nancy walks in, escorted by her mother, who follows with a false sense of caring for her daughter, thinking that she was doing the right thing. Nancy was walked into a room, where she was sat at a table, an officer standing at the other side of the table, watching her. He broke the silence. **

**OFFICER THOMPSON**

"So, Nancy Holbrook. Do you want to explain your side of the story? I find it pretty difficult to explain how you can possibly be innocent. But, I'll give you a fair chance."

**Nancy knew she was defeated before she spoke, but decided to continue anyway. **

**NANCY**

"I didn't do it."

**The officer, now revealed by a close-up on his name tag, to be Officer Thompson, replied with a smug expression.**

**OFFICER THOMPSON**

"What, would you mind speaking up?"

**Nancy practically screams back her response**.

**NANCY**

"I. Didn't. Do. It."

**She breaks down into tears, but tries to restrain herself. The officer, calm as ever, hands her a single napkin, produced from his pocket. **

**NANCY**

"How could you think that?"

**The officer, and Gwynn, standing in the corner, look at each other, then the officer shrugs. **

**OFFICER THOMPSON**

"Well then, who did try to kill him?"

**NANCY**

"Ask her,-

**SHE POINTS TO GWYNN.**

**NANCY**

she knows."

**The words are full of hatred. The officer again looks at Gwynn, and she, returning his previous reply, shrugged. Nancy speaks up, very quietly.**

**NANCY(BEAT)**

"Krueger."

**The officer stops everything, and bends down to stare at Nancy, face to face. **

**OFFICER THOMPSON**

"Who told you that name?"

**No reply. **

**OFFICER THOMPSON**

"Why do you know that name?"

**Now the officer is a bit worried, and frustrated**.

**NANCY**

"Because he's the one killing everyone. I saw it happen."

**The officer loses his patience and gets right into Nancy's face. **

**OFFICER THOMPSON**

"Little lady, don't ever speak that name again. Kris Fowles was murdered by Jesse Braun. Dean Russell committed suicide. Jesse Braun was killed in a prison murder, in his cell, with only his cellmate present. Now you're going to tell me that someone came back from the dead to kill them all, against all the evidence we already have? Bullshit."

**Nancy looks up at the officer, her eyes watering up again. **

**NANCY**

"I don't know what you want me to say, I've already told you."

**The officer is really losing his patience. **

**OFFICER THOMPSON**

"Fred Krueger is dead!"

**Nancy looks unsurprised. She calms down, then begins to speak, quietly, looking Officer Thompson directly in the face.**

**NANCY**

"You'd know. You probably killed him. You and every other parent in this neighborhood."

**She looks over at Gwynn who has nervous practically written across her forehead. Nancy continues, louder, **

**NANCY**

"You were there 're the reason he's trying to kill me!"

**She gets up and storms out, and **

**CUT TO:**

**OUTSIDE POLICE STATION**

**She walks out of the police station, struggling to hold herself together. She pulls up to a car, and**

**CUT TO:**

**NANCY'S CAR**

**She closes her eyes, trying to escape the situation. She opens them again. See's her mom coming, and the officer following. She glances over to a ****police car****. Reading the slogan aloud.**

**NANCY**

"To protect…..and kill?"

**Nancy shutters, then looks over to see that her mother has been replaced by none other than ****Freddy Krueger****. Walking slowly over to her. She looks down, and around, and**

**CUT TO: **

**NANCY'S LIVING ROOM-COUCH-NIGHT**

**Freddy still approaches. He gets closer, then is face to face with her as Nancy struggles to try and get away, to no avail. Freddy gets closer, then speaks**.

**FREDDY**

"Nancy… You still believe, don't you?"

**He rubs his glove across her face, then Nancy sits straight up **

**CUT TO:**

**NANCY'S CAR AGAIN-DAY**

**Nancy whimpers, then relaxes as her mother gets into the car with her.**

**The ride home was almost as quiet as the ride to the station. Gwynn chooses to break the silence. **

**GWYNN**

"Nancy, you can't go pulling stunts like that. You know we're going to have to go back, whether you like it or not."

**Nancy looks away, and doesn't respond. Gwynn frowns, then focuses on starting and driving her vehicle.**

**CUT TO:**

**NANCY'S HOUSE-HER BEDROOM-NIGHT**

**Nancy is alone in her room, drawing to escape her unfortunate situation. Her phone rings. She grabs it, and reads Quentin from the caller id. She smiles, the first time we've seen her smile in a long time. She answers the phone, and we hear Quentin's voice, weak sounding. **

**QUENTIN**

"Hey, Nancy"

**Nancy is still smiling. **

**NANCY**

"I thought I'd never hear from you. You Okay?"

**QUENTIN**

"I'm fine, should be perfectly good in a week or so."

**Nancy responds, with a bit of worry in her voice**,

**NANCY**

"Quentin, this is gonna sound weird, but do you remember what happened? In the preschool?"

Qu**entin wasn't expecting the question, but still answers, after a pause.**

**QUENTIN**

"Yeah, of course.

**Quentin waits, then finally respond.**

**QUENTIN (BEAT)**

Freddy."

**Nancy's smile fades. **

**NANCY**

"My mom doesn't think so. And she's apparently convinced everyone else that it wasn't Krueger."

**CUT TO:**

**QUENTIN'S ROOM**

**Quentin is sitting in his room, in a wheelchair from the wounds he has suffered, looking banged up**

**QUENTIN**

"What do you mean, he was in the room. They had to have found him, right?"

**Nancy speaks a cold, hard truth, **

**NANCY**

"Nobody was there except us. My mother has fully convinced everyone that I was the one that did those things to you. She thi-"

**Quentin interrupts **

**QUENTIN**

"What, that's crazy!"

**Quentin is outraged. A knock on the door interrupts the conversation**.

**GWYNN**

"Nancy, can I come in?"

**Nancy shrugs, not wanting at all to talk to her mother. **

**NANCY**

"I gotta go, my mom wants to talk."

**QUENTIN**

Okay, I'll call you later.

**Nancy hangs up , looks over at her door, then lets out a massive sigh.**

**NANCY**

"Come in."

**Gwynn comes in, and sits next to Nancy, who looks unphased. She is too upset and tired to have to deal with this right now.**

**GWYNN**

Hey Nance, can we talk?

**Nancy responds in a mumble**.

**NANCY**

You're already here, mine as well.

**Gwynn disregards the comment.**

**GWYNN**

I'm sorry I had to turn you in like that, Nancy. But I needed you to understand. Nobody else was there, in that preschool, and you were acting so strange. We're lucky Quentin is still alive. It was the only logi-"

**Nancy cuts her off, obviously upset and hurt by these accusations**.

**NANCY**

You know who did all this mom. I already told you. Why won't you believe me?

**Gwynn loses it, and snaps at Nancy.**

**GWYNN**

Fred Krueger is dead! He has been for years! You just don't understand. You're perfectly safe, I saw him die!

**Nancy somberly utters her response.**

**NANCY**

Goodnight, mom.

**Gwynn takes the hint, and leaves.**

**GWYNN**

We'll talk about this in the morning. Night.

**Nancy doesn't respond, she just sits. Her eyes well up, and she burries her head in her pillow.**

**When she looks back up, she almost expects something to be there. But there isn't. She shrugs, and smiles a bit to herself, then decides to leave. She hops out the window, leaving for Quentin's.**

**CUT TO:**

**Quentin's bedroom, suddenly a knock is heard from the window. It's Nancy.**

**Quentin lets her in, and struggles to hug her, though his arm is in a sling and his chest is covered in a plate.**

**NANCY**

I can't go back home.

**QUENTIN**

What, why?

**Nancy shrugs a bit.**

**NANCY**

My mom wants to turn me in. She thinks I'm crazy. I-I can't handle it.

**QUENTIN**

Okay, but you can't stay here. I mean, my dad's already pissed as it is. If he found out you were here, he'd kill me.

**NANCY**

Which is why we need to leave. Together.

**QUENTIN**

Nance, I can't just up and leave. How far do you think I can go, like this?

**Quentin waves his arm as if it were a flag**.

**NANCY**

Listen to me. Krueger isn't dead. I saw him. We need to leave.

**Quentin is hit with realization, and suddenly is furious.**

**QUENTIN**

He attacks us in our dreams! Where would we go! He will always find us Nancy, we can't run from him.

**NANCY**

Look, Quentin, I've got this bad feeling. We have to leave. Something is wrong. Just trust me, I have to get out of here, and you need to come too.

**QUENTIN**

Okay. Fine, you know what, I'll go. Where are we going to go? Where can we hide? Do we have any mone-"

**NANCY**

Don't worry about it. We just have to go. C'mon.

**Nancy hops out the window, doesn't look back, and, very reluctantly, Quentin follows**.

**CUT TO:**

**NANCY'S HOUSE-GWYNN'S BEDROOM-NIGHT**

**Gwynn blinks away the sleep.**

**She yawns, and closes her eyes. CLOSE-UP ON GWYNN'S FACE. She opens her eyes. She is stunned when she is revealed to be in**

**CUT TO:**

**ABANDONED WAREHOUSE-NIGHT-DREAM**

**She's in an abandoned warehouse, the same that Freddy was killed in. She is shocked, and tries to regain her composure.**

**FREDDY**

Hahahahaha

**Gwynn struggles to comprehend where she is, and who is talking to her.**

**GWYNN**

H-H-Hello?

(BEAT)

Who is that?

**We see the silhouette following her, it's none other than Freddy.**

**She comes around a corner, to see a man, on….fire! He screams and bellows in pain. She blinks, and it's gone, an empty room replacing the burning man.**

**FREDDY**

Do you remember now?

**Gwynn turns around, and she is face to face with the burned man, his face worse than before, his face almost completely decayed on the left side.**

**GWYNN**

Oh my god! It is you.

**FREDDY**

Hmmhmhmhm. I knew you couldn't forget.

**GWYNN**

But….how?

**FREDDY**

Don't worry. I'll be gentle. Hmhmhmh.

**Gwynn backs up until she reaches a wall, and can't go back farther. She panics.**

**FREDDY**

You should have believed her.

**Gwynn**

Oh god, Nancy!

**Freddy is inches away from Gwynn's face. He mocks her.**

**FREDDY**

Don't you worry. I'm gonna take good care of her. She was always…..my favorite.

**GWYNN**

You can't hurt me, your dead, I watched!

**Gwynn sounds more frightened than confident, but holds her ground, although she does whimper a bit.**

**FREDDY**

Hmm. Just watch me!

**Freddy takes Gwynn by the throat. He picks her up.**

**CUT TO:**

**BEDROOM-REALITY-NIGHT**

**Gwynn is levitating, holding her neck, trying to breathe. She suddenly is set on fire! **

**CUT TO:**

**WAREHOUSE-DREAM**

**Freddy holds her up, higher, with his unclawed hand.**

**FREDDY**

You should stop squirming. You're only making it worse for yourself. Hmhmhm.

**CUT BACK TO:**

**BEDROOM-REALITY**

**Gwynn is still levitating, screaming, struggling mightily, flesh burning from her head. She is lowered a bit, then, a deep slash very slowly moves across her neck. Deep enough so that when the cut stops at the other end of her neck, her head slowly falls off. Her body is lifelessly dropped to the ground.**

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. QUENTIN'S HOUSE-NIGHT**

**Nancy is helping Quentin try to get into the garage from the outside, since his dad is home. They manage to open the garage door, and sneak their way into the garage. They find the car, and get in, luckily it's unlocked. They hotwire the car. **

**FOCUS IN ON CAR, INT.**

**They get the car started, and make their way out of the garage slowly, accelerating after leaving the drive way.**

**QUENTIN**

Nancy, I need to know, where are we going?

**NANCY**

Let's just get out of town. We need to worry on getting out. Let's head for the closest town.

**Quentin has learned better, and doesn't bother to argue with Nancy. He focuses on the road and continues to drive. Nancy's phone rings. She answers.**

**NANCY**

Hello?

**OFFICER THOMPSON**

Is this Nancy Holbrook?

**NANCY**

Yea, why?

**OFFICER THOMPSON**

It's the Springwood Police department. Officer Thompson.

**Nancy shrugs and sighs.**

**NANCY**

Great.

**OFFICER THOMPSON**

Listen, Nancy, your mother is….. dead. She was…..brutally murdered.

**NANCY**

What? Oh, oh my god.

**QUENTIN**

What?

**Nancy is genuinely hurt, and tries, unsuccessfully, to keep her eyes from watering**.

**OFFICER THOMPSON**

We need you to come down to the police department, we also have that conversation to finish

**Nancy is outraged that the cop would even bring up such a matter at the time.**

**NANCY**

That won't happen. It-It can't.

**She hangs up, then stifles back the last of some tears and sniffles.**

**QUENTIN**

Nancy what's going on?

**NANCY**

My mom…..she's, she's dead.

**Quentin doesn't say anything, but his reaction says it all. His eyes are filled with sympathy, he looks very sorry. Then he speaks.**

**QUENTIN**

Nancy, I-I'm so sorry. I mean-"

**Nancy cuts him off, her emotions completely taking over.**

**NANCY**

I can't believe she's dead. I knew I was upset at her, but….I mean, I-I…..

**She breaks down, puts her head on the dashboard, and weeps. Quentin puts an arm over her, trying to comfort her.**

T TO:

POLICE STATION-INT-DAY

Officers are walking up and down, the place is full of them FOCUS IN on Officer Thompson, sitting at his desk.

Pan around to see him typing, and the front of his monitor. On it reads – Nancy Holbrook-wanted for attempted murder. It was a poster, with her picture plastered on the front. He opened up an email, and forwarded the poster to a number of emails, then printed out several copies of the actual poster.

He walks over to a man behind a desk, younger.

OFFICER THOMPSON  
Hey Marty, would you mind putting these up around town?

MARTY  
Sure, no problem.

He takes the poster, then looks at it.

MARTY  
Yeah, I'll go ahead and get these out for you.

CUT TO:

MOTEL-NIGHT-EXT

Nancy and Quentin pull in to the parking lot, they've been driving all night.

QUENTIN  
Look Nancy, what are we doing? Honestly, do you have any clue? At all?

NANCY  
We just need to leave. Okay?

QUENTIN  
Okay, fine. We'll stay here for the night, but if you don't know where we're going by morning, I'm going home.

NANCY  
Wait…Why? You don't trust me?

QUENTIN  
Listen, I get it, we've seen and done some *beep* up things. But running isn't going to help. We can't escape him. Not like this.

NANCY  
Fine, okay. I'll figure…..something out. C'mon.

She walks up to the booth outside, and pays for both her and Quentin, with some secret kind of money she pulled out of her pocket.

QUENTIN  
Where'd you get all that?

NANCY  
It doesn't matter. Let's go.

They enter the room, and each plop down onto their respective beds. Nancy curls up into a ball.

NANCY  
Quentin, I know this is strange, but you have to trust me. Please. We can figure something out in the morning. Okay?

QUENTIN  
Kay. Night.

They both lay down. ZOOM IN on Nancy's face. Her eyes flutter, and then they close, for good.

Nancy's eyes open. She sits up, and rubs her eyes. She is shocked when she sees that she

is in :

**CUT TO:**

**BADHAM PRESCHOOL-DAY-PAST**

Nancy struggles to comprehend the change she has made in scenery. She looks over, but no Quentin. She stands, then looks to explore where she is, although she has a good idea. She walks around a corner, and into a classroom.

A faded scene of Fred playing with younger Nancy plays right before her eyes, in that very room that only a second ago was empty. Nancy walks up, only a little, to get a better view. She can hear Fred talking.

FRED

Hey, Nancy. Want to play hide and seek?

Suddenly Fred's glare turns to present day Nancy. Fred's figure starts to shake, it looks as if he's, changing! A cloud of dust goes "puff" around the figure that replaced Fred. Now it's burned Freddy, still sitting next to young Nancy. He stares back at older Nancy.

FREDDY

Hi Nancy. Miss me? Hmm?

NANCY

Why won't you leave me alone?

**FREDDY**

Ohhhh, because. We never finished our game. Hmhmhmh.

Nancy turns to leave, but when she turns, she is face to face with Freddy.

FREDDY

Not so fast. You can't leave yet. I'm not finished with you.

Nancy whimpers, doing anything in her power not to look Freddy in the face.

FREDDY

You always loved playing this game.

NANCY

Stoooooppppp!

Nancy turns around, and starts to run out of the door. But before she can leave, she hears a voice. All too familiar.

GWYNN(O.S)

Nancy, wait. Come back honey. You know I love you.

Nancy turns back, the look on her face showing horrid fear. She comes back into the room. CLOSEUP ON ONLY Gwynn's face. She sees her mother's head, talking to her.

GWYNN

That's right sweetie. I'm so sorry for what I said. I should have believed you.

Nancy quivers, and tears run down her face, but she is trying to hold herself together.

Then, the head is thrown out of view, and Freddy begins walking closer to Nancy, now obvious that he was holding Gwynn's head. He comes closer, slowly enough so you know he's simply playing with her.

FREDDY

Miss her? Hehehe. Don't worry. You'll see her again. Soon.

Nancy screams, then is shook up by Quentin, whom she accidentally hits off of the bed. She is sweating, and the fear is in her eyes.

CUT TO:

EXT. QUENTIN'S HOUSE-NIGHT

Nancy is helping Quentin try to get into the garage from the outside, since his dad is home. They manage to open the garage door, and sneak their way into the garage. They find the car, and get in, luckily it's unlocked. They hotwire the car.

FOCUS IN ON CAR, INT.

They get the car started, and make their way out of the garage slowly, accelerating after leaving the drive way.

QUENTIN  
Nancy, I need to know, where are we going?

NANCY  
Let's just get out of town. We need to worry on getting out. Let's head for the closest town.

Quentin has learned better, and doesn't bother to argue with Nancy. He focuses on the road and continues to drive. Nancy's phone rings. She answers.

NANCY  
Hello?

OFFICER THOMPSON  
Is this Nancy Holbrook?

NANCY  
Yea, why?

OFFICER THOMPSON  
It's the Springwood Police department. Officer Thompson.

Nancy shrugs and sighs.

NANCY  
Great.

OFFICER THOMPSON  
Listen, Nancy, your mother is….. dead. She was…..brutally murdered.

NANCY  
What? Oh, oh my god.

QUENTIN  
What?

Nancy is genuinely hurt, and tries, unsuccessfully, to keep her eyes from watering.

OFFICER THOMPSON  
We need you to come down to the police department, we also have that conversation to finish

Nancy is outraged that the cop would even bring up such a matter at the time.

NANCY  
That won't happen. It-It can't.

She hangs up, then stifles back the last of some tears and sniffles.

QUENTIN  
Nancy what's going on?

NANCY  
My mom…..she's, she's dead.

Quentin doesn't say anything, but his reaction says it all. His eyes are filled with sympathy, he looks very sorry. Then he speaks.

QUENTIN  
Nancy, I-I'm so sorry. I mean-"

Nancy cuts him off, her emotions completely taking over.

NANCY  
I can't believe she's dead. I knew I was upset at her, but….I mean, I-I…..

She breaks down, puts her head on the dashboard, and weeps. Quentin puts an arm over her, trying to comfort her.

CUT TO:

POLICE STATION-INT-DAY

Officers are walking up and down, the place is full of them FOCUS IN on Officer Thompson, sitting at his desk.

Pan around to see him typing, and the front of his monitor. On it reads – Nancy Holbrook-wanted for attempted murder. It was a poster, with her picture plastered on the front. He opened up an email, and forwarded the poster to a number of emails, then printed out several copies of the actual poster.

He walks over to a man behind a desk, younger.

OFFICER THOMPSON  
Hey Marty, would you mind putting these up around town?

MARTY  
Sure, no problem.

He takes the poster, then looks at it.

MARTY  
Yeah, I'll go ahead and get these out for you.

CUT TO:

MOTEL-NIGHT-EXT

Nancy and Quentin pull in to the parking lot, they've been driving all night.

QUENTIN  
Look Nancy, what are we doing? Honestly, do you have any clue? At all?

NANCY  
We just need to leave. Okay?

QUENTIN  
Okay, fine. We'll stay here for the night, but if you don't know where we're going by morning, I'm going home.

NANCY  
Wait…Why? You don't trust me?

QUENTIN  
Listen, I get it, we've seen and done some *beep* up things. But running isn't going top help. We can't escape him. Not like this.

NANCY  
Fine, okay. I'll figure…..something out. C'mon.

She walks up to the booth outside, and pays for both her and Quentin, with some secret kind of money she pulled out of her pocket.

QUENTIN  
Where'd you get all that?

NANCY  
It doesn't matter. Let's go.

They enter the room, and each plop down onto their respective beds. Nancy curls up into a ball.

NANCY  
Quentin, I know this is strange, but you have to trust me. Please. We can figure something out in the morning. Okay?

QUENTIN  
Kay. Night.

They both lay down. ZOOM IN on Nancy's face. Her eyes flutter, and then close for good. She's asleep.

Nancy's eyes open. She sits up, and rubs her eyes. She is shocked when she sees that she  
is in :

CUT TO:

BADHAM PRESCHOOL-DAY-PAST

Nancy struggles to comprehend the change she has made in scenery. She looks over, but no Quentin. She stands, then looks to explore where she is, although she has a good idea. She walks around a corner, and into a classroom.

A faded scene of Fred playing with younger Nancy plays right before her eyes, in that very room that only a second ago was empty. Nancy walks up, only a little, to get a better view. She can hear Fred talking.

FRED  
Hey, Nancy. Want to play hide and seek?

Suddenly Fred's glare turns to present day Nancy. Fred's figure starts to shake, it looks as if he's, changing! A cloud of dust goes "puff" around the figure that replaced Fred. Now it's burned Freddy, still sitting next to young Nancy. He stares back at older Nancy.

FREDDY  
Hi Nancy. Miss me? Hmm?

NANCY  
Why won't you leave me alone?

FREDDY  
Ohhhh, because. We never finished our game. Hmhmhmh.

Nancy turns to leave, but when she turns, she is face to face with Freddy.

FREDDY  
Not so fast. You can't leave yet. I'm not finished with you.

Nancy whimpers, doing anything in her power not to look Freddy in the face.

FREDDY  
You always loved playing this game.

NANCY  
Stoooooppppp!

Nancy turns around, and starts to run out of the door. But before she can leave, she hears a voice. All too familiar.

GWYNN(O.S)  
Nancy, wait. Come back honey. You know I love you.

Nancy turns back, the look on her face showing horrid fear. She comes back into the room. CLOSEUP ON ONLY Gwynn's face. She sees her mother's head, talking to her.

GWYNN  
That's right sweetie. I'm so sorry for what I said. I should have believed you.

Nancy quivers, and tears run down her face, but she is trying to hold herself together.

Then, the head is thrown out of view, and Freddy begins walking closer to Nancy, now obvious that he was holding Gwynn's head. He comes closer, slowly enough so you know he's simply playing with her.

FREDDY  
Miss her? Hehehe. Don't worry. You'll see her again. Soon.

Nancy screams, then is shook up by Quentin, whom she accidentally hits off of the bed. She is sweating, and the fear is in her eyes.

Quentin looks at her. He has a bit of shock in his eyes.

NANCY  
S-sorry, I just –

QUENTIN  
It's okay…Was it him?

Nancy looks back a Quentin, disturbed.

NANCY  
Yeah.

She puts on a brave face, it's time for them to leave.

NANCY  
Okay, let's go.

QUENTIN  
Now? It's like 4 in the morning.

NANCY  
Yea. I don't wanna sleep. I'll drive.

They get up, and leave.

CUT TO:

OUTSIDE MOTEL-EARLY MORNING

They slowly get into the car. Quentin sits in the passenger chair. FADE OUT.

FADE IN ON THE CAR

They are driving. PAN IN on the clock, it reads 5:17. PAN OUT TO view inside car. Nancy yawns, and Quentin is out cold. Nancy struggles to keep herself awake. She turns on the radio. Flips through the channels. Lands on a song, familiar. "Dream, dream, dream, dream, dream. When I need you…" She has heard this song before. She doesn't like it. Turns the channel. It's rock, she leaves it. She looks over at Quentin, whose BODY IS SHAKING BADLY. He is convulsing, eyes fluttering, almost levitating out of the seat. The radio jumbles, and on comes "1, 2, Freddy's coming for you." She scrambles to turn the channel, then is shaken awake.

Quentin looks at her, dumbfounded.

QUENTIN  
I'm driving.

CUT TO:

DRIVING-ROAD-NIGHT

The car drives on, into an empty area. The pass a sign. Close-up on the sign reveals "You are now leaving Springwood." The car keeps driving.

PAN INSIDE THE CAR.

Nancy is fast asleep in the passenger seat, and Quentin drives, fighting off yawns. He shakes her to get her attention. She groggily wakes up.

QUENTIN  
We're out of Springwood. Now, where are we going?

NANCY  
There was this kid, in the next town, who died in his dreams. We have to find him.

CUT TO:

DRIVING-ROAD-NIGHT

The car drives on, into an empty area. The pass a sign. Close-up on the sign reveals "You are now leaving Springwood." The car keeps driving.

PAN INSIDE THE CAR.

Nancy is fast asleep in the passenger seat, and Quentin drives, fighting off yawns. He shakes her to get her attention. She groggily wakes up.

QUENTIN  
We're out of Springwood. Now, where are we going?

NANCY  
There was this kid, in the next town, who died in his dreams. We have to find out about him.

QUENTIN  
Nancy stop. For god's sake, there's nothing more here. We know why he wants to kill us!

NANCY  
Quentin, we have no clue how to kill him! How do we kill someone in our dreams?

QUENTIN  
I don't know, Nancy. You tell me.

NANCY  
This kid, his name is Marcus. He made a video log about Freddy.

QUENTIN  
And?

NANCY  
He knows stuff we don't. We need to figure that stuff out.

QUENTIN  
Okay.  
(Beat)  
Do you know where this place is?

Nancy hands Quentin a map.

NANCY  
That's where we need to go. Okay?

QUENTIN  
Alright.

CUT TO:

SPRINGWOOD POLICE STATION – NIGHT

The officer's are tired, they look beat. Most of them are asleep in their chair. Officer Thompson sits in his chair, awake. He is on the computer. A call comes in on his phone.  
It's an unknown caller. He answers.

OFFICER THOMPSON  
Hello?

UNKNOWN CALLER  
Hi Officer. I have a report to call in.

OFFICER THOMSPON  
Okay. Go ahead.

UNKNOWN CALLER  
The Springwood police office is on fire.  
(Angrier)  
They're all gonna burn!

Officer Thompson turns around, and looks panicked. Then suddenly a huge crack appears on the computer, and the lights go out. They come back on, and they are in a house. Big, empty. Looks like it has been deserted for years. PAN OUTSIDE TO:

KRUEGER HOUSE – EXT – NIGHT

ZOOM BACK into the house, and at the group of officers that have fallen into the dream with Officer Thomspon.

OFFICER THOMSPON  
Hello? Who's there?

OTHER OFFICER  
Oh my god. Where are we?

The officers look around cluelessly. Then, the stair set they were next to combusts, all of it ablaze. Officer Thompson looks back, and sees that all of his partners are gone.

OFFICER THOMPSON  
Hey, where'd you guys go?  
(Beat)  
Come on guys, where are you?

UNKNOWN OFFICER  
Right here.

Officer Thompson turns around to see that he is FACE TO FACE with Freddy Krueger.

OFFICER THOMPSON  
Oh, no.

FREDDY  
Oh, yes!

He raises his glove to his face, and smiles. Officer Thompson turns around and tries to run, but the area around him are on fire. He is cornered.

OFFICER THOMPSON  
You were-you were dead!

FREDDY  
Not anymore!

Freddy backs down Officer Thompson, until he is as far back as possible.

OFFICER THOMPSON  
You can't hurt me! You aren't real, you're dead!

FREDDY  
Hmhmh. You can't kill me.

Freddy takes the index finger of his glove, picks up Officer Thompson. He holds him over the fire. Officer Thompson's feet are on fire, and his legs are soon to become engulfed in the flames. Freddy switches hands, so his glove is free and ready. He smiles, then slices the Officer in his chest, dropping him in the flames.

CUT TO:

POLICE STATION – EXT – NIGHT

The station is on fire, flames busting out of the windows. The Station is ruined.

PAN INSIDE TO THE INTERIOR OF POLICE STATION:

The entire office is engulfed in flames. All the officer's lie dead.

CUT TO:

ROAD – EXT-NIGHT

We see Nancy and Quentin driving. They pass a sign that says "Now entering Palatine". They drive on some more, then turn onto a street.

NANCY

Okay, here it is. This is where he used to live.

QUENTIN

You sure this is it?

NANCY

Yeah. It showed where he lived on his site.

QUENTIN

Alright. You're doing the talking.

They look at each other, and share a brief smile. They exit the car where they have stopped, an old house.

Nancy knocks on the door. She waits, although nobody seems to answer. Then the door moves.

NANCY

Hello?

EMILY

Hi.

The woman who answers the door looks to be Marcus' mother. She is about 60, brail. She looks friendly though.

NANCY

Hi. Did, um, Marcus live here? Marcus Yeon.

The question catches Emily off guard. She takes a second to answer, the pain still showing in her eyes.

EMILY

Yeas. He did. Why?

NANCY

We should probably go inside.

They enter the house, it is lonely. Emily is the only one living there. She sits on the sofa, and resumes knitting.

NANCY

I'm sorry about Marcus. But….well…

QUENTIN

We think we know how he died.

Emily stops knitting and looks up at the two. Tears are welling in her eyes.

NANCY

We believe he died from his dreams.

Emily once again looks astonished. Nancy knows that she will have to make herself more clear.

NANCY

Did he ever mention his dreams?

EMILY

I-I can't remember.

NANCY

Is it okay if we can see his room?

Emily ponders the question in her head, still struggling to fight back tears.

EMILY

I suppose.

They walk upstairs slowly behind Emily. Nancy and Quentin are whispering, but we can't hear them. They stop at the top of the stairs, and slowly begin to walk again towards a door in the hallway. Emily knocks the door open, then steps aside to let the kids enter.

EMILY

I saw all this stuff. But I, I really have no clue what it means.

NANCY

It's okay. Let us look for a second.

The place is genuinely creepy. The computer screen still lay there, busted, from where his head crashed into the monitor. The walls are completely pasted with paper. Nancy steps up to get a closer look at them.

NANCY

Oh god.

Quentin comes over to join her.

QUENTIN

What is it?

A closer look reveals that the papers have words on them. They have been scribbled all over, in a mad rush.

NANCY

I know about these places. In one of his videos, he said something. Something about - Trying to map out the dream world.

She pauses, and regains her composure.

NANCY

I think this is the map.

Nancy pulls down the map from the wall. CLOSE UP on the map, we see the outline of familiar places. Circled in red is a big house. 1428 Elm

QUENTIN

Hey Nance, is that your house?

NANCY

It is.

Her response is absent in tone, she isn't completely there. She goes to the computer, and tries to turn it on. It slowly blinks to life, although it's hard to see too much because of the cracked screen.

She gets on the internet, and goes to Marcus's site, in the favorites. The site reads "Marcus Yeon's blog," in subtitles, "live streaming". She scrolls down to the videos, plays the videos, then looks down at the time posted. December 17, 2008.

QUENTIN

Almost two years ago.

NANCY

Watch this…

She plays the video, the final one Marcus posted, showing his death. They watch the video, and at the end they stare at each other for what seems like minutes.

NANCY

Thanks Ms. Yeon. We appreciate it a lot.

EMILY

Whatever I can do to help.

Nancy and Quentin walk down slowly towards the exit, and bid goodbyes as they leave.

As they are walking out:

NANCY

Something about this map. It's important, we need it.

QUENTIN

Where now? Any more ideas?

NANCY

Right now, let's just find somewhere to sleep. I need to see if this map is good or not.

They get in the car, and drive. PAN INTO the car, looking at both Nancy and Quentin.

QUENTIN

So, what's the plan? Are you just gonna fall asleep?

NANCY

No. We both are. I…I have this idea….

QUENTIN

Nancy are you crazy? Who's gonna wake us up?

NANCY

Listen Quentin. This isn't normal. He's controlling our dreams. It's time we take some control.

(beat)

We're gonna go to sleep, together. We can get more done that way.

QUENTIN

Nance, what's up with you lately? You've been so…..distant.

NANCY

I know, it's just-it's hard. With everything that's happened, I'm just trying to stay calm.

QUENTIN

So that's what you'd call this?

They look at each other, and smile again. You can really see just how much they really care for each other, even though it's been so hard.

CUT TO:

CAR PULLING OFF – EXT – NIGHT

Their car pulls off of the road, next to a tree, where they come to a stop. PAN INTO the car.

QUENTIN

We're gonna stop here, I'm out of money.

NANCY

Okay.

QUENTIN

Are you sure this is gonna work?

NANCY

Do we really have much of a choice?

QUENTIN

Guess not. Alright. Sweet dreams.

They smile at each other, then off to sleep.

They both wake up, and look over at each other. They are a bit confused, the setting hasn't changed at all. They are still in the car.

QUENTIN

Guess it didn't work?

Nancy points at the clock in the car, then looks at Quentin.

NANCY

Look.

The clock is spinning ridiculously, never stopping, and it's going backwards. Quentin looks upset.

QUENTIN

Shit. Alright, come one, let's get out.

STICK CLOSE TO QUENTIN'S FACE. They are getting out of the car, when suddenly Quentin looks down. PAN OUT to see that the ground is splitting, the car begins to fall into the ground. Quentin panics, then looks over at Nancy.

The spilt has separated them completely, they are essentially on two different parts of the world.

QUENTIN

What now?

NANCY

Can you get over. Anywhere?

Quentin looks around for a minute, trying to find a spot that is less far across than what is staring him in the face.

QUENTIN

No, it's way too far.

NANCY

*sigh* Okay, well, I don't know. I guess we're gonna have to split up, at least for now.

QUENTIN

Is there nothing else? I mean-what about-

Nancy doesn't speak, but her expression says it all. They are fucked.

QUENTIN

Okay, fine. I guess you can keep the map.

NANCY

Quentin, be careful. Please.

They smiled, then were off. This was the last thing they had wanted to happen. Freddy has separated them completely, each vulnerable in his/her own way. He had them now.

Quentin walks off on his own, completely unaware of what lies ahead. Nancy gave him no clue as to what the plan was, so he figured that he would have to wing it.

QUENTIN

Great. No plan. No idea what I'm doing. Fantastic.

CUT TO:

BARREN GRASSLAND-NIGHT

Nancy is walking around, glancing occasionally at the map. She's frustrated, because there is nothing about a bare grassy area on the map.

She looks down at the map, then back up. She is suddenly transported to –

CUT TO:

NANCY'S HOUSE – EXT – NIGHT

Nancy looks awed at her house. It isn't quite how she remembers it. It's very dusty, dirty. Vines are growing all along the sides. This isn't her house.

CUT TO:

NANCY'S HOUSE – INT

She looks around timidly, not wanting to take any steps farther. Finally, hesitantly, she decides to take a step. Soon she begins to walk around fully, exploring the house.

She enters a room, and see's her mother sitting in a chair. Gwynn looks up, and her face is badly burned. She bares a bad resemblance to Freddy. She looks directly at Nancy, who is trying to keep her cool.

GYWNN

Come here Nancy.

The voice gains depth at the end, and Freddy's laugh at the end signifies the change. She laughs, harder, though the voice isn't hers.

NANCY

You aren't real.

GWYNN

Don't talk to mommy like that!

Nancy turns around, trying to escape the image. She expects to see Freddy, but the scene is empty. She keeps walking, through the hallway. She looks back at the mirror she had dreamed of, and let's out a bit of a whimper. Negative connotations. She misses her mom.

CUT TO:

BADHAM PRESCHOOL – EXT –NIGHT

Quentin looks up at the school, taking it all in. He walks all around, checking out the scenery. He makes his way to the playground. There are children there. They play without a care in the world. A man is playing with them. His back is turned on Quentin, but he seems to be playing with a particular child. Quentin slowly approaches the person.

QUENTIN

Hello?

The man ignores the question, and focuses more on the child. Quickly Freddy raises his glove, then seems to admire the blades. Quentin quickly approaches the man, and yells at him.

QUENTIN

Stop!

Freddy, not burned, turns around and stares at Quentin. He moves aside to show who he is "playing with". The young girl is familiar. Quentin stares at her, and Freddy notices.

FREDDY

Nice taste. She was always my favorite. I prefer her this way.

Freddy moves out of the picture to reveal Nancy, age 5, gagged at the mouth. She is struggling.

QUENTIN

No! Stop it you sick bastard!

Freddy moves back into the picture, and gets very close to Quentin.

FREDDY

Hmm. Why would I do that, we haven't even finished our game!

Freddy winds up, bringing his glove to the top or his potential. Then stops. Quentin closes his eyes.

FREDDY

Oh no, I'm not done with you. Not yet. Hmhmh.

When Quentin opens his eyes, Freddy is gone, and so are the children. He sighs, then pinches his eyes to try and concentrate. He looks back at the school, then heads up to the front doors. He's got nowhere else to go.

CUT TO:

NANCY'S HOUSE – INT

Nancy hesitantly looks at the map, then back up. She is on the right path. There is a noticeable big x on the map, and she wants to find it. She thinks it is the cave, but can't be sure.

She walks on, past a room of girls. They are singing the infamous lullaby, Nancy shutters. So sick of that song. She keeps walking, up the stairs to her room. But when she gets upstairs, the entire portion where her room should be is gone. She panics a little, she is at a dead heat, nowhere to go. She peers over into the empty hole where her room should be.

As the camera pans out, we see Freddy behind her. He is smiling. A big fat evil grin.

FREDDY

Careful.

Before Nancy can react, Freddy raises his glove, and nudges Nancy just a little. She goes spiraling down, and hits the floor.

She stays down for a bit. She looks up, though her vision is blurred, but can make out the distinct figure of a man peering down at the way to high cliff like end where her room should be.

She looks around, then struggles a bit, when she realizes where she is.

CUT TO:

PRESCHOOL BASEMENT – INT

Nancy looks around, befuddled by where she is. Then she is hit by a flash of terrible pain. The hit she took from the ground was hard, and she fell from pretty far up.

She talks to herself in a bit of a hushed voice.

NANCY

Shit.

CUT TO:

PRESCHOOL HALLWAY – INT

Quentin walks around aimlessly, blindly checking for anything he can.

QUENTIN

Why am I even here? I've seen it all already.

He walks around a bit, then comes to a stop. Literally, the sign in front of him, haphazardly placed in the middle of the hallway, says stop.

QUENTIN

What the fuck?

He turns back and then he isn't in the preschool anymore, but

CUT TO:

FREDDY'S LAIR – INT

Quentin looks around in amazement. The cave is terribly old and unkempt. Old dolls are sprinkled along the ground. There are pictures randomly pasted on the wall. The tunnel is dark, but not terribly dark.

QUENTIN

Great. Been here five minutes and already found his lair. My dad's been looking for 15 years.

We see a figure move into place behind Quentin. It should be Freddy, but we can't tell. The figure is blurred, all dark. The shape of a fedora and claw can be noticed. But when he is only inches away from Quentin, his shape seems to change. He turns into a man. He puts a hand on Quentin's shoulder.

ALAN

Sorry Quentin. We never wanted you to know.

Quentin turns around, and looks awe struck. He backs up a bit, obviously reluctant to accept the man as his father.

QUENTIN

You're not real, you aren't him.

Alan looks at him, a bit confused.

ALAN

Quentin, it's me. Why would I lie to you?

Quentin still backs up, to the back of the cave. A pair of arms wrap around him, and we see that it is Freddy by his sleeves and claw.

FREDDY

Got you!

Quentin struggles, but is subdued by Freddy. Freddy throws Quentin to the ground, then smiles. Suddenly spikes shoot out of the floor, penetrating Quentin's wrists. He is stuck on the ground, the pins have curved at the end.

QUENTIN

Ah! Shit!

Quentin screams and writhes in agony. He is in a heavy amount of pain. Freddy walks up to him, and leans over his body.

FREDDY

So, where's your girlfriend?

Freddy smiles sadistically after this, and bends down closer into Quentin's face.

FREDDY

Hmm. I know where she is. She's right where I want her.

CUT TO:

PRESCHOOL BASEMENT – INT

Nancy is startled. She just heard a scream, and could have sworn that it belonged to Quentin.

NANCY

Q-Quentin?

We hear a scream of pure pain, Quentin's voice is filled with pain and struggle.

QUENTIN

Nancy!

Nancy turns around to see who is calling for her, although the look on her face tells us that she already knows. It was Quentin. But where was he coming from?

NANCY

Quentin? Where are you?

Nancy frantically looks around, trying to figure out where Quentin is. Then she spots the board on the wall. The one covering that opening.

Quentin

Ahh! Nancy! Help!

She pries the board loose enough to slip through it. The passageway is the last place Nancy wants to be. It's small and confined, and it seems as though it's never going to end. However she maintains her slow paced crawl, and soon sees a light.

She reaches the end, and it opens into a cave. There she sees Quentin, laying on the floor with spikes in his hands. He looks terrible, blood is all over the floor.

She makes an attempt to run at Quentin, but is thrown back, and Freddy comes into view. He slowly creeps more and more towards Nancy. He gets within reach of her. He smiles.

FREDDY

Now it's a party. Mmmmmm. Just like it used to be.

He inches slightly closer to Nancy, face to face with her now. Nancy backs up more and more, but with every step Freddy matches her. She is done, he has her. But she know he won't kill her. Not yet.

FREDDY

Don't worry Nancy, I wouldn't hurt you.

NANCY

Please, no. Don't. I'm sorry, please no.

Freddy takes a step back. He looks a little displeased. He wants to savor the moment.

FREDDY

You have nothing to be sorry about. Everything you said…..was true.

Nancy turns away, trying not to look Freddy in the face. But she can't help it. What he was saying was getting to her, and it showed. Worst of all, Freddy knew this.

Freddy points over to Quentin, who has settled mildly from his squirming, but continues to scream Nancy's name occasionally.

FREDDY

Your boyfriend is here.

This causes Nancy to turn face to face with Freddy, and spits in his face. She looks disgusted at him.

NANCY

Leave him alone you sick bastard.

Freddy looks back at Nancy, and smiles. He looks pretty satisfied with himself. He loves every moment of this.

FREDDY

Ahh. You bad girl. I'm gonna have to punish you for that.

He pauses, and leans in closer, only centimeters away from Nancy's face.

FREDDY (Cont.)

Just like before!

With that the earth rumbles, and the spikes in Quentin's wrists expand and grow. Quentin screams horribly, he can't take this. Not for long. Freddy gets up and walks over to Quentin.

FREDDY

You know, Quentin. I never did like you much.

He leans in and scratches his claw all across Quentin's face. He digs the claw deeper into Quentin's face, breaking the flesh.

QUENTIN

Stop, god! Please stop! Ahhhhhhhhhh!

Freddy loves this. It's his reunion. The moment he has waited for. Everyone is back together.

Freddy inches ever so close to Quentin. With a quick swipe he lunges at Quentin, splitting his neck open, his head hanging by a thread. Freddy wirls back to a squealing Nancy. He smiles.

FREDDY

You're next!

CUT TO:

NANCY'S CAR – INT

Nancy bursts up, in a panic. She looks over at Quentin, who is BLEEDING PROFUSELY from his neck. The dream was real. She screams, and the screen goes black.

ONE YEAR LATER

ENTER:

A BARE HOUSE – EXT – NIGHT

The house is quaint. Inside is quiet, nothing happening. Close in on the house number. 1406 Elm.

CUT TO:

INSIDE OF HOUSE

A teenaged girl, Krystal, looks at her watch, then moves back towards her bowl of cereal. She's in the kitchen, backpack on the opposing chair. She is getting ready for school. Opens her mouth for one last bite, then takes off for school.

CUT TO:

SPRINGWOOD HIGH – INT – DAY

Krystal walks around the school, map in hand. It was an artifact really. She had discovered it somehow, but she couldn't remember. She shoves it into her backpack as the bell rings for her to go to class.

CUT TO:

CLASSROOM – INT –DAY

Krystal sits in the middle of class. She opens her book, as her teacher delivers another boring lecture. She looks over at a girl sitting next to her. She mouths the words "blah, blah, blah." Both girls smile, but of course the teacher noticed.

TEACHER

Excuse me, Krystal. Do you have something to add to the subject?

Krystal half looks over at her friend, then smiles, looking back at her teacher.

KRYSTAL

No, just, a joke. Sorry.

The teacher gives an upset look, then turns back to the board. Krystal tries her best to hold in a laugh, but bellows out a major laugh, right as the bell rings. She gathers her books, and gets up, hurrying out of the classroom while hiding her face.

As they exit the class, a girl, Samantha, runs up to Krystal, exiting from the same class. She catches up, then sighs and begins talking.

SAMANTHA

So, girl, what are you doing tonight.

KRYSTAL

Why? Probably nothing, didn't sleep much last night, so I'm beat.

Samantha steps in front of Krystal, cutting her off.

SAMANTHA

You know, you really should get out more. These things, they're called parties. Believe it or not, they are fun.

KRYSTAL

(laughing)

Shut up! Seriously, I'm really tired. Gotta catch up on some sleep. Not to mention that paper due Thursday.

Samantha turns, and walks away. Before getting too far, she turns back, and says something.

SAMANTHA

Okay! I'll call you later!

Krystal smiles and nods, but she is totally out of it. Time to get some sleep.

CUT TO:

SIDEWALK-EXT-DAY

Krystal walks down the sidewalk with books in hands. Her mp3 player is in, blazing loud. A car rides around and pulls closer to her. She doesn't notice it at first. Then, a honk barely sounds over the music, and her attention is grabbed. It's her father. The worried expression on her face is gone, replaced with relief.

ROBERT

Hey, honey. You on your way home?

KRYSTAL

Yeah, why?

ROBERT

Hop in. I'll give you a ride.

Krystal looks around, trying to see any people that may be looking. Nobody. She runs around the car, and hops in the passenger seat.

Krystal relaxes, puts her bag in the back seat, and then looks over at Jake, who hasn't started the car back up. He smirks at himself, then puts the car in drive.

ROBERT

Don't look so embarrassed.

Jake's smile increases, and Krystal returns it with a sort of smirk. She is laughing now.

KRYSTAL

Just, drive.

Jake's smile slowly fades and he looks straight ahead, focusing on the road. Krystal does the same.

CUT TO:

EXTERIOR SHOT-1406 ELM-DAY

TRANSITION TO INT.

Krystal walks in and sets her bag on the table. Her father is close behind her. Her mother is sitting in the living room, watching television. She's on the phone. She waves over at Krystal, and Krystal smiles. She walks into the kitchen to get something from the fridge. She gets a bottled water, then looks out the window over her sink as she backs away. It's 1428 Elm.

Her father has settled into the chair behind her at the table, and Krystal notices, so she sparks a conversation.

KRYSTAL

What ever happened at that place?

She looks back at her father, who slowly raises his eyes from the newspaper. He doesn't acknowledge her at first, until she gestures to the house outside the window.

ROBERT

I don't know, sweetie. I think the family moved out. I think the mother—

Her mother, Jacqueline, walks into the kitchen, off the phone. She gestures at Robert, and he notices, right before he finishes the sentence. He stops talking. Krystal looks up at her mom, and gives her a frustrated look.

KRYSTAL

Mom. Do you know what happened there?

JACKY

Not a clue. What your father was about to say-

She shoots a mean glance over at Robert, who looks down at his paper, trying not to make eye contact.

JACKY(Cont.)

-was that the mother moved out, after her daughter left her.

Krystal is unsatisfied with the story. Her face looks unimpressed, and she puts her water bottle down, and looks at her dad, hoping for a truthful answer. He looks up, notices the glare, then looks quickly back down at the paper.

KRYSTAL

So, what? Her daughter just up and left?

Jacqueline struggles to try and tip-toe around the subject, and her delayed response only proves this to Krystal. She finds a response after about two seconds or so of silence.

JACKY

Yeah. She just, left. Nothing really special.

Krystal looks as though she wants to protest the answer, but she doesn't.

KRYSTAL

Oh, okay. I was just thinking, it's such a beautiful home. I don't see why anyone would leave.

After a few seconds of silence, Krystal grabs her water again and heads towards the stairs.

FOLLOW TO STAIRS-CUT BACK TO KITCHEN

Jacqueline shoves Robert, and Robert looks up. He is smirking and trying to suppress a bit of a laughter.

ROBERT

What?

CUT TO:

KRYSTAL'S ROOM – INT – NIGHT

Krystal sits at a table propped against her wall, adjacent to her bed. She has a jumbo sized radio on her table, with empty cans of coke and five hour energy's around it. She is on her laptop. Her body language screams tired. She is slouched in her chair, propping her head up with one arm. She yawns away some sleep, losing the battle.

KRYSTAL

Come on, gotta stay awake. No sleep, no sleep.

She grabs for a nearby cup of coffee, and gulps it down. Turns back to the computer. She closes it, and gets up. She stands, stretches, then begins jogging in place. She starts a timer on her watch, then keeps up the jogging. After an alarm goes off, she stops running, breathing heavily. She sits back down in her chair, and scratches her hair in frustration. She looks over at the alarm clock next to her bed. It reads 4:01 A.M.

KRYSTAL

You've got to be fucking kidding me. It's only four?

The panic shows in her face, she knows she won't make it. She needs to do something drastic. But, she also doesn't want to. Because it's going to hurt. In a last stitch effort to keep herself up without using pain, she blinks profusely, taps her feet, does anything to keep herself moving.

KRYSTAL

Come on, come on!

She stops, then sighs, and rubs her eyes. It didn't work. She looks down at her hands. They have become blurry and have become stretched out and fat.

KRYSTAL

What the fuck?

She shakes her hand, blinks a couple times, and looks back down. Her hand is normal. She looks unsatisfied, because she knows what she is going to have to do. She grabs a small pair of scissors from her drawer under the table. She gets up, and walks over to the mirror. She pulls the scissors up to her left eye, and then drops them. Her hand shakes profusely, she can't do it.

KRYSTAL

You have to do it. Can't sleep, stay awake. Can't sleep, stay awake.

There is a heavy hint of fear and anxiety in her voice. She brings the scissors back up to her eye, and leans closer to her mirror. She puts her eyelid on the resting spot of the open scissor blade. A tear drops from her eye, and she snaps the scissors closed, screaming bloody murder instantly.

KRYSTAL

Ahhhhhhhh!

Blood pores from her eye, and she looks down to see her eyelid laying on the floor. She is crying badly, and brings the scissors up to her other eye. Her arm is shaking very badly, like an earthquake. She quickly clips off the other eyelid, and screams even louder. Her bedroom door opens and the last thing Krystal sees is her mother walking in, with a stunned look on her face. She passes out.


End file.
